Another Generic Phanfiction! Or is it?
by chelseafcrocks82
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFFINESS, BL AND SEX! With danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil XD


_My first fanfic! Also the first one to be uploaded onto this site XD It is a danisnotonfireXTheAmazingPhi l Phanfic (see what i did there? XD) WARNING: CONTAINS ABOUT TWO AND A HALF FULL WORD PAGES ON NOTHING BUT SEX, SO BE WARNED! XD It has a story too, don't worry. They don't just wake up and start banging each other XD Oh god I've ruined the introduction for my first fanfic what is wrong with me aaaaa ;_;_

_ANYWAY_

_I hope you enjoy my crappy writing skills, I'd love to hear criticism and improvements! I've also never writted sex before, so I'm not too sure if those are really accurate...XD_

_Enjoy! w_

Dan looked up from his Skyrim ultimate marathon, his eyes weary and bloodshot. What time was it? He'd been playing Skyrim for about four hours now, and time had melted away and was lost in graphics, cliffs and arrows lodged in the _articulatio genus, _a word he'd learned off of Wikipedia the other day while making a video. He'd probably be proud of himself in the morning, having played four flipping hours of caffeine-fuelled awesomeness, when sense blessed his British arse and gave him proper judgement, he thought. Oh yes. He could still be British and proper when drunk off of exhaustion. It was an art.

He'd heard a noise. More of a moan, really. He shuffled his lean body towards the couch, where Phil was curled up in a ball, sleeping heavily. His captivating grey eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids. Unfortunate, thought Dan. Then he withdrew his head slightly, from confusion. Did he like Phil's' eyes? That was slightly...well...awkward, for want of a better word. But he had to admit, they were gorgeous. He was jealous of Phil for two things: his subscribers and those eyes. They really made him look...Dan tried to think of a word that wasn't "adorable". And he hadn't even started on the face.

By this time, Dan was right next to Phil, literally a few centimetres away from his face. Without fear of Phil waking up (contrary to his gentle appearance, Phil slept like a rock), he dragged his weary, stiff body closer to Phil's, cracking a few joints along the way and groaning slightly in pain. His entire body was exhausted. After not blinking for several hours, his eyes were laughing at him, blurring everything not matter how much he blinked. Strangely, the one thing he could make out was Phil's face. It was just...just...

"Fucking hell..." breathed Dan. Phil looked about twelve years old when he slept. His carefully styled hair was tousled and wild, almost curly. His cheeks were the colour of raspberries. His cute smile stayed with him when he slept, making Phil look almost like a puppy. Just looking at him made Dans' body tense for some reason. He ignored it. He was tired. There was no reason to tense when Phil smiled at him. Yes, he was bisexual, and so was Phil, but he never thought he liked Phil in that way. All the fans and subscribers constantly wrote Phanfiction about him, but he had never once stopped to actually consider the possibility of him being in lo

"No. Why, Daniel Howell, are you thinking about being in l-...these_ things _at three o'clock in the morning?" yelled Dan silently in his mind, which had a tendency to wander. He knew Phil's face was handsome. He didn't brag, but he knew his face was also above average in the looks department. So did Phil. How else would they make videos where they had close-ups of their faces if they weren't comfortable with their looks? He knew Phil had a handsome face. That wasn't homosexual, it was a fact. So why...why did Phil's face...bother him so? It was just...captivating. He knew his thoughts were emulating the perfect fanfiction, but they were real this time.

He looked at Phil's face for another few minutes, then hoisted his limp body up and exercised every joint he could think of, making them crack. It hurt if he didn't. Weird thing was, whenever he cracked a joint, he felt...weak. But it wasn't that he felt weak. He knew that that happened. It was the fact that whenever he went weak, he... He hesitated to admit it, but he thought of Phil's sleeping baby face. He violently shook his head, now almost free of fatigue. He exhaled sharply. He had to get Phil's face out of his mind...but he had a feeling that wouldn't be happening. Phil. Phil. Phil. Dan wanted to tear out his hair (metaphorically of course, he would never mess up his prized hair) and oddly, give Phil a giant hug at the same time.

Then he stopped. Why couldn't he? I mean, it wasn't unnatural for two friends to hug each other. They had done it plenty of times in their videos. He would have hugged him then and there, but he couldn't wake Phil up. His best friend was sleeping so contently, Dan wouldn't have ever woken him up. Not even for a hug.

Then Phil woke up. "...an?" Dan jumped. Phil never woke up during the night. It was impossible. But sitting up behind him on the couch was a bleary-eyed Phil, rubbing those grey eyes with the back of his slender hand. "Dan? What're you d-d-d-aaaaaaahh...doing here?" Failing to contain a yawn, Phil stared up at Dan with the sort of expression you'd expect to find on a lost puppy who's just woken up. It was all Dan could to look away.

"Phil? G-go back to sleep...n-nothing happened..." stammered Dan. He was standing sideways towards Phil in the middle of their living room in his black My Chemical Romance T-shirt (his favourite shirt) and boxer shorts, which he suddenly remembered he was wearing. All of a sudden, a wave of self-consciousness washed over him. He pulled his shirt down over his crotch and flushed scarlet, staring at something very interesting on the blank wall on his right, in the direction where Phil wasn't. "I-I was just finishing the Skyrim thing...go back to sleep..." All he could think of was Phil, and how adorable he was. Both of the people in the room were exhausted, and couldn't think rationally. Phil just stared softly at Dan with what seemed like...worry? Dan flushed once more, this time not managing to hide it from his puppy-faced companion.

"Dan, are...are you ok? Your face is all red, have you got a temperature?" Phil got up to take Dans' temperature...

...and stumbled. Not into Dans' arms like a romance anime, but onto the floor. Dan instinctively shot down to help him up, supporting him and helping him onto the couch, where he also took a seat. It was odd. When he helped Phil, he was completely rational and in control. Otherwise he was dizzy and spat upon by the god of good judgement. With one arm around Phil's waist and the other firmly holding his arm, he steadied his grey-eyed friend.

"Phil, just lie down and sleep. I'll go to bed too, just sleep. You look exhausted..." Indeed, Phil had just been philming (pun intentional) a video which involved him running after a man holding a lion toy for about an hour. Don't ask. He was worn out. But now, suddenly, he cocked his head. Phil never stayed sleepy for long. Unlike Dan, who was sleepy for about half of the afternoon after waking up. Yet another thing he admired Phil for. Dan sighed.

"Dan. Something's wrong. You're all flushed." Phil held the back of his hand against Dans' forehead, which, inevitably, caused Dan to blush again. Maybe he _had_ he got a fever or something. It would explain why he was feeling so...so...Phil. He couldn't really think of another word. "I-It's nothing...don't worry about it...Phil..." Saying his name out loud caused a pleasant sensation to worm its way through Dans' abdomen, something which he tried desperately to ignore...but- "No. No. No. I am not in l...love with Phil. I am not in love with Phil. I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Phil!" screamed his mind (again, silently. As if he would let Phil know what he was thinki-)

Wait. Dan was bisexual. He liked both women and men. He wasn't against being homosexual. So...why was he constantly denying the idea? Why did it feel like he had to disprove it? Phil was also bisexual, and knew that Dan was too. Did he feel that strongly about Phil? Already Dan could feel the almost instinctive denial warming itself up in his throat. He had no idea what to do. Maybe this would all be better in the morning...No, he had to resolve it now. But what to do...?

While these thoughts were chasing each other in Dans' mind, Phil's mind was working too. His best friend didn't have a temperature, yet was blushing furiously. Dan was shaking slightly looked deep in thought, yet...kind of unstable, almost. Had Dan...done something? Something bad? He was slightly worried as to the fact that his best friend wouldn't confide in him his problem, like he always did. It must have been a serious problem. He took a deep breath.

"Dan?" His sudden voice caused Dan to start. Dan turned to look at him, for a split second with something like determination in his eyes, which immediately faltered into a troubled look. Phil noticed how exhausted he looked, and he wasn't sure it was just for playing Skyrim for several hours.

"Dan. You're blushing with no temperature and you look like you have schizophrenia. Tell me what's wrong. Now." Dan raised his eyebrows. Phil was never usually this...forward. He regretted thinking that sentence almost immediately, the many Phanfictions he and Phil had read for a laugh were piling up in his brain, fluttering across his eyes, the pages loose and vague. All he really remembered about them were...he forced down a blush...the sex scenes. And Phil was usually forward in those, too... "Jesus fucking Christ..." thought Dan. As soon as he thought the phrase "sex scenes", it would not leave his brain. Tiny Danosaurs in his brain were spray-painting the phrases everywhere, giggling about what graffiti they would torture Dan with next...The thought of having sex with Phil just would not leave his mind.

Then Dan drew a line. If he was going to have sex with Phil, he would at least tell him first. Because Dan knew that Phil's concerned smile, his gorgeous grey eyes, his lovable personality...had captured him completely. He...was in love with Phil.

The second he admitted something like that, the graffiti-spraying Danosaurs took down their mural of sex and started furiously scribbling phrases and words and pictures onto his mind. _What will the subscribers say? Will I have to make a video? Love. Lust. Is this normal? What will my parents think?_ And printed in huge bold lettering across the most fragile part of his head:

_What if Phil finds out?_

Suddenly, the torrent of thoughts and paint were shaken out of him. Phil had grabbed Dans' shoulders and was shaking him violently. Odd thing, but Phil shaking him just caused him to break down completely. Dan gave a whimper and buried himself in Phil's chest, sobbing quietly.

Phil was startled. Dan never seriously cried. Fake crying for videos, sure, but he had never once seen Dan actually cry. He'd teased him about it many times. Dan usually retaliated by taunting Phil about how much he cried, which was essentially every time anything remotely sad was on the telly. Phil didn't know what he was more surprised about, the face that Dan was crying or the fact that he was being hugged so forwardly. Phil blinked. Dan came first. He could leave his thoughts behind.

For Phil also had a minor crush on Dan. How could he not? Those chocolate eyes sparkled at him every time Dan laughed, which, luckily for Phil, was pretty often. His smile could melt a heart of stone. His gorgeous brown hair...especially when it was curly..."hobbit hair" Dan called it, and when he said he hated it, Phil laughed along, but he secretly thought it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He had resisted the urge to hug Dan then and there...

Dan first. Thoughts second.

"D-Dan...? Um...you alright?" stammered Phil. Having Dan so close to him was something that rarely, if ever happened. Phil made sure to cherish those moments when they happened, but this time he was too concerned with Dan. "It's alright. Tell me what's wrong. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it'll help. I promise it'll be fine." Phil was half expecting Dan to say he murdered someone then and there – that was how impossible Dan crying was. But what burst out of Dans' mouth made his heart turn cold.

"Phil...I think...I love someone...but I'm sure they don't love me back...and I just want to tell them I love them but I know they'll think me a freak and I just want to do what I want and not be constantly restricted all the time and...and..." Dans' jumbled voice was swept underwater by the torrent of sobs coming from within. Maybe this was what happened if you don't cry in front of people for twelve years, but he couldn't stop. Dan never told anyone, but he actually cried very often. Never in front of anyone, but occasionally at night. He would check that Phil or anyone else that was staying over was asleep and start sobbing his heart out over what happened that day, why he'd said something, why he'd thought that, why he broke up with his last girlfriend...he cried pretty often. But never in front of Phil. It felt...almost liberating.

Phil's heart not only turned cold, but withered up and dried away. Dan loved someone. Probably a man, as a woman wouldn't think Dan a freak for loving them. Maybe one of their friends? One of Dan's friends? Phil's chances were crushed. It broke Phil's heart. He, of course, hid this away deep inside him. Stifling a sob, he turned to Dan.

"O-oh,,, tha-that's...not a pro...problem then...Phil's voice was breaking and he felt a prickling sensation around his eyes. He was going to start sobbing any minute, and then he would be thought the freak, not Dan. "Wait here!" blurted out Dan as he ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and sobbed as quietly as he could, wrestling with his hair. Why, why, why!? Why did Dan have to tell him something like that!? For a second, he would almost have preferred if Dan really had murdered someone...at least it didn't mean Phil's heart would be spat upon and crushed like this... He inhaled sharply, the tears forming behind his eyes, when-

"Phil?"

Phil froze mid-sob. Oh god. No. No. No. No. Phil knew that Dan was standing right behind him, probably with an expression of confusion or disgust on his face. Great. The one thing he didn't want to happen. Dan catching Phil crying. Phil almost broke down too, but managed to maintain his composure.

With his back to Dan, Phil frantically thought of a way to make the situation seem normal. It was three o'clock in the morning. He and his friend were both in their boxer shorts. Dan had starting sobbing into Phil's chest, broken Phil's heart, and caught him crying over the bathroom sink. Nope, no way to make _this_ seem normal...

"Oh hey, Dan" Phil nonchalantly said in almost his normal voice. "Sorry, was feeling a bit sick there for a minute. Must have been the Doritos..." Being very careful to not let Dan see his tear-streaked face, Phil picked up a towel and rubbed his face in it, at the same time walking past Dan and heading back to the sofa which he was temporarily sleeping on, as the radiator in his room had virtually exploded the day before and his entire room was closed off. "Can I talk to you about this tomorrow morning? I feel pretty shit today..."

Now it was Dans' turn to be shocked. Did Phil just...swear? But Phil never swore. Something was seriously wrong with him. First he catches Phil crying after Dan told him he loved someone else, and now Phil swearing. Something was wrong!

"Phil! What is wrong with you!? You swore! You...you actually swore!" Dan uttered in amazement. Phil...swearing!? It was like a puppy sticking up its middle finger. It was surreal!

...even though Phil actually swore on a daily basis. Never in front of Dan or the camera, but little things, like when he was in the kitchen alone and cut his finger. In the bathroom, if he cut himself with the razor. Dying on Skyrim (although not usually in that scenario as Dan was usually always with him). He wasn't proud of the habit, but it came out of him instinctively. He always managed to control it when Dan was around, though. Odd...

"Did I? Hadn't noticed. Oh well, goodnight" burst out of Phil's mouth. He was desperate for Dan to leave and not see his sodden face. He was still clinging on to the meagre hope that Dan never saw him crying...

...but Dan wasn't having it. He pulled back the Superman duvet that Phil was hiding his face with and pulled away his arms. Phil's tear-streaked face stared up at him in shock, then deflated. Phil turned his head away from Dan. All hope of resistance was completely gone and Phil couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes so as not to see Dan's horrified face when he told him. "All right, I was crying. About you liking someone else. Yeah, I like you. I have a big crush on you. I've had it for ages. Sorry if I offended you, but there you go. Happy now? Now that I've been made to look like a dick in front of my best friend? Go on, go to bed. Hopefully you'll forget all about this tomorrow m-"

Which was when Dan hugged him.

Phil's eyes sprang open in shock. His head shot round. Dan was clasping Phil's body around him, his face centimetres from Phil's. Dan was sobbing.

But he had a huge smile on his face.

"D-Dan? What's going o-!?" Phil was about to say something rational when Dan kissed him. Right on his lips. His eyes were closed and tears leaked out of them. Phil could think of absolutely nothing to say. What could you say in a situation like this?

So he shut his eyes and kissed Dan back.

The kiss lasted about two minutes. It was so good neither party wanted to relinquish their hold on the other person. Then Phil burst away - as he was about to die of asphyxiation. Somewhere during the kiss their hands had locked together, and Phil wouldn't have let go for the world.

After a few seconds of Dan and Phil trying to catch their breath, Phil formed words. "D-D-D-Dan? Why did you...?" Phil was almost incapable of speech. The only word that came to him was Dan. Dan. He...Dan liked him back! He liked Phil back! Phil felt like jumping over the moon.

Then he thought of something. "But...what about that other person you said you...you liked?"

Dan smiled. The smile caused Phil to melt once again. "Who, him? Oh, I can't tell you his name...but I have a feeling you know him...very well. Better than anyone, actually. He makes YouTube videos, owns a toy lion and I love him more than anyone else in the world..." He had been staring directly into Phil's eyes the whole time, which made Phil's face turn scarlet. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dan...loved him? More that anyone...else?

"Phil? You alright? Sorry, did I offend you or violate your personal space or something? I-I'm sorry...really, I'm sorry..." Dan's face crumpled. Did Phil not want...their relationship? His face had the most shocked expression one could imagine and he was constantly turning scarlet..."Oh God...was I too forward? I-I'm so sorry..." Dan turned to leave. Fresh tears were bursting through the dam of his chocolate eyes. He loved Phil...but Phil...didn't want the relationship? I mean, Phil did say he had a crush on him, but...maybe he just didn't want to be intimate? Dan felt like the world was crumbling around him. Oh well. The kiss was sensational. He could live with that for the rest of his life, he supposed. He took a step towards his room.

Phil did the only rational thing he could think of. He stood up, flung Dan around and kissed him as passionately as he possibly could. The tears which had been filling up in Dan's eyes were now tears of happiness as he kissed Phil back. The kiss grew wild. Phil raked his fingers though Dan's hair. Dan did the same to Phil's hair. Phil staggered and fell onto the couch. Dan fell with him. They were both lying on the couch, Dan on top, Phil on the bottom, locked in an embrace that lasted an eternity.

Then Dan had an idea. He unlocked his lips from Phil's, grinning to himself. He freed his arms from Phil's back and slowly caressed Phil's waist. Phil yelped quietly, but didn't protest. Dan grinned. It was so much fun winding Phil up. He decided to go further. He sat upright, turned around and caressed the front of Phil's boxers. Phil was now yelping for England and struggling slightly, but the smile on Phil's face gave him away. This was what he had been waiting for. Dan could barely contain his evil grin. He slowly began to tease Phil even more, gently stroking Phil's member and putting his hand partway down Phil's pants. Phil by this point was struggling and breathing heavily. He was trying desperately to prevent it from happening, but...his member was erect within minutes.

Dan smiled. Evilly.

"D-Dan...s-stooop..." protested Phil. But Dan was not about to end this without some fun. He slid Phil's pants off, took hold of Phil's member, and stroked it from top to bottom. Phil was moaning softly by this point, clutching Dan's My Chemical Romance shirt. It looked like Dan and Phil's romance was also about to get chemical...

Dan was having the time of his life. Seeing Phil so flustered made him weak from top to bottom. He bent down and erotically licked Phil's penis. Phil cried out loud. Dan was...really good at this. Then again, he had had some practice with that banana in the Truth or Dare videos...Phil smiled, before letting out another yelp. Dan had put Phil's penis in his mouth and was slowly moving up and down. Phil was shaking with pleasure by this time...Dan really was good at this! Then Dan moved faster. Faster. He was moaning as well as Phil, his penis erect too. Phil didn't think he could hold on for much longer...he was...Dan was...moving so fast...he...he...!

Phil came in Dan's mouth. Dan grinned once again and licked the semen up from where it had leaked down onto Phil's penis. Phil was shaking and breathing heavily. It was wrong...but it felt so good...

"Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?" Dan replied, his mouth still covered in semen.

"U-umm...th-thank you..."

Dan laughed out loud. Thank you? Phil was so adorkable sometimes. It was what he loved about him.

"I...I think I'll return the favour."

Before Dan had time to register what Phil had just said, Phil pushed Dan gently off of the couch and onto the floor, where he sat on top of Dan and rubbed Dan's penis. This time, it was Dan's turn to moan. "Ph-Phil? Wh-what are you-ah!"

Phil had pulled Dan's shorts off and rubbed Dan's penis vigorously. Dan had no idea Phil was this...animalistic in bed. Looks like Phil had had enough warming up...he was really going for it...Dan had never felt like this before. He had slept with his previous girlfriends, but nothing like this had ever happened...

Dan was moaning heavily, the happiness washing over him like a river. Phil was smiling slightly as he rubbed Dan's penis. He then licked Dan's penis and subsequently put it in his mouth, groaning as he did it. No soft gentle stuff from Phil. He was ravenous. He wanted Dan and he wanted Dan now. He moved his mouth up and down, sucking Dan like an ice lolly. It had finally happened. Phil felt elation like he had never felt. It was...amazing.

Dan, meanwhile, had lost all conscious thought. Phil was sucking him with vigour so passionate he felt like he was going to heaven. It didn't take long for Dan to reach his limit, as Phil wasn't letting up anytime soon... "Ph-Phil...I...I'm coming...this...this is great, Phil...Phil, Phil...I'm commiiiiingh!"

This time it was Dan who came in Phil's mouth. Phil let the semen trickle down Dan's erect member, then licked it all up from top to bottom. Dan was breathing as heavily as Phil had been. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He had to have more of it. He had to.

Phil was sitting next to Dan, both of them wearing nothing but T-shirts. Both Phil and Dan were panting slightly, both their mouths plastered in semen.

Then, at the same time, they stopped. They looked at each other, and smiled. Then they looked down at their penises, both still erect. They looked at each other, and smiled once again.

They didn't need anyone to ask. All they needed to know was who would be inserting it and who would be receiving it. Dan, still giddy from Phil's fellatio, wanted Phil inside him...very badly. "Ph-Phil...please...Phil...go...go inside me..."

Phil could barely contain his joy. Looks like his hidden animalistic side wasn't a mistake after all. He shuffled in front of Dan, then turned to face him.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

Then Phil gently but firmly pushed Dan back with his back on the floor and his legs high in the air. Phil spread Dan's slender legs apart, located his anus, and poised his penis on the edge.

"Ready, Dan?"

"Please...please do it Phil. I...I'm more than ready."

Phil grinned one more time, then pushed it in.

Dan cried out loud. It was incredible. Phil's huge cock was sliding its way into him like a knife through butter. He wanted more. He wanted Phil to pump him up and down. He wanted Phil to ravage him.

Phil moaned. Dan had a seriously tight ass. It was like thrusting into a Cheerio. He grinned. He wasn't thrusting into a Cheerio though – he was thrusting into Dan...Daniel Howell, the love of his life. Still wet from the semen, Phil's penis was pushing in and in until at last it could go no further. Phil withdrew, then thrust in again. And again. And again. Faster. Harder. Dan and Phil could hear no-one else. See no-one else. Apart from each other. Dan yelped. Phil moaned. Dan moaned. Phil yelped. They were in perfect harmony, thrust, out, thrust, out. It felt incredible. Dan never wanted it to end. He started rubbing his own penis. Phil smiled and thrust even faster. Dan began to feel weak. Weak and so very tired. He felt like surrendering to Phil. He wanted to give himself up to Phil. All he could think about was Phil thrusting his penis inside him...

Then, all too quickly, Dan came. Splattering Phil with semen, Phil stopped for a second. Then thrust even faster than before. Faster. Faster. Dan wasn't sure he could take much more of it. He'd already come twice in less than an hour. He wondered if Phil was close to climax yet...

Which was exactly when Phil's moans became louder. Faster. Shorter. He kept thrusting, never breaking his rhythm. Faster. Faster. Harder. Until...

Phil thrust into Dan one last time. Dan felt something hot and wet trickling into his ass and knew that Phil had come inside him. He felt so happy, so proud of himself for making Phil come. Phil collapsed onto Dan, breathing heavily. Dan supported him and hugged him gently.

"Aww, you too tired? I really wanted to shoot into you too..." grumbled Dan. He wanted to give Phil a taste of his own medicine. But he could see Phil was exhausted.

"Not tonight, Dan, I'm really tired..."

"All right, we'll continue tomorrow then..." With a wink, he pulled on his boxers, gave Phil a rather long goodnight kiss, which Phil had just enough strength to return, and walked off to bed, the happiest Youtuber in the world.

After Dan had gone, Phil put on his own shorts. They were slightly wet from his semen, but they were still wearable. Phil dragged himself over to his sofa-bed and collapsed. He didn't even have the strength to think about what had just happened. All he could do was collapse, and wait in anticipation for tomorrow...

Dan got into his bed, still smiling from the thought of Phil. He was pretty exhausted too, but before he slept, the Danosaurs in Daniel Howells' mind high-fived each other. Their work was complete.

_Thank you so much for reading! I'd love some reviews as I said before, so if you've got the time please post one XD And don't hate me for my writing, I'm a 15-year-old girl XDDDD_


End file.
